Growing Pains
by hogwarts-halfling
Summary: Rhoslyn Weasley never trusted men other then the ones in her family, but now the man who broke her mothers heart is back and with a son that has stolen hers, she can only talk to Jadyn her cousin but she has her own problems of the heart, and his names Ai


A/N: This is a story of a friend of mine. She doesn't want me to give out her name so I won't. But anyways..enjoy and please review!  
  
Disclaimer: Also..she does not own any of the characters except for Aiden Malfoy, Jadyn Weasley, Rhoslyn Weasley, Brendan Potter. And Silver Weasley is owned by me. (originally Silver Black)  
  
One more thing..This story takes place in the future..when the characters are grown up and has kids of their own.  
  
---  
  
"There went another year at Hogwarts! To think next year will be our last!" Jadyn Weasley exclaimed moving a strand of light brown hair out of her face, she looked at her cousin Rhoslyn and saw that she was staring out of the window watching the green scenery go by. "Rhoslyn are you even listening to me? Or am I just talking to myself?"   
  
"I think your talking to yourself" Came a deep voice from the doorway of the compartment, the two girls turned and looked at the blonde boy standing there with his hands in his pockets. "yes Aiden it would seem that I am!" The boy looked over at Jadyn and gave her a smirk, Rhoslyn who wasnt particularly interested looked out of the window and sighed, "Come sit! At least it would give me someone to talk to!" Aiden grinned showing off a row of perfectly white teeth and sat down beside her.  
  
"Now Aiden what would your dad say if he knew you were in a compartment with a bunch of Weasleys!" Aiden laughed, the low rumble seemed vibrate through Jadyn. "I could just imagion it now! 'Malfoy do not associate with Weasleys'" his said rolling his eyes, Not alot of people knew this side of Aiden he wasnt much of a talker to most people so they automaticly assumed he was stuck up because he was a Malfoy. "Whats wrong with her?" Aiden whispered causing Jadyn to turn and regard her red headed cousin with concern, "I dont know"   
  
Rhoslyn turned to them, "Please dont talk about me, it really is unnerving" Aiden turned to Jadyn and they snickered at the same time, "Ok Rhos, we'll wait till you leave" Rhoslyn glared at them with her greenish blue eyes before staring back out of the window.   
  
By the time the train rolled into Kings Cross, Aiden had said his goodbyes and was no longer in their compartment and Rhoslyn was now actually talking to Jadyn. "So what do you think we'll do this summer? Go to Nana's like always?" she asked causing Jadyn to shrug, "Probably just as long as Bryce doesnt come I'll be good! Last time he showed up he put a frog down my pants" Rhoslyn tried her hardest not to laugh but that only caused her to snort, "Dont laugh! It wasnt funny!" Rhoslyn put a hand over her reddening face as she held the laughter in. "I got him back though" Jadyn said with an dark look on her face, "I love my daddys Skiving Snackboxes"   
  
Rhoslyn shook her head finally calming herself down enough to trust herself to speak, "That was very mean what you did! Uncle Fred thought it was the funniest thing in the world" Jadyn stuck her chin up with a proud look on her face "Dad is sure Im going to take over the family busness! And I just might!" Rhoslyn knew better, Jadyn had her heart set on becoming an Auror after she graduated and even though their family tried over and over to turn her from the career she still was willing to go headfirst into it.   
  
The whistle sounded telling them it was time to unload, Rhoslyn got up and stepped off the train to see her Aunt Silver and Uncle Fred there waiting for Jadyn and herself. Rhoslyn lived with them because her mum, Ginny Weasley, died giving birth to her and took the name of her dad with her. "So, how was this year? Did you bring me back a toilet seat?" Fred asked his eyes wide causing him to look ten years younger, Silver shook her blonde head covered her face and wacked her husband on the chest with her free hand. "Yes actually!" Jadyn exclaimed pointing toward her trunk.  
  
"Got it from the Slytherins bathrooms!" Fred stared at his daughter wide eyed, "How did you manage that?" Jadyn shrugged and winked at Rhoslyn "You could say we have someone on the inside" Fred put an arm around his daughter and sighed contently, "I'm so lucky" Silver looked at her daughter and niece "You are worse then your dad and uncle" Rhoslyn cocked her eyebrow and grin, "of course" Fred stared at his wife with his mouth hanging open, "And how is that possible?" Silver winked at the girls, "Well they are smarter of course...and well...they are woman"   
  
Fred stared with his mouth wide open as Rhoslyn and Jadyn both broke out in hysterical laughter. "That was not right!" Fred exclaimed finally regaining his composure, "Maybe not, but it is the truth" Silver said simply as she shrugged her shoulders.  
  
After a while the car pulled down an old winding dirt driveway, "I guess were going to Nana's" Jadyn said in a monotone voice, Silver turned toward her with a frown "I thought you liked going to Nana's" Jadyn sighed and put her forhead against the cool glass, she used to love going to Nana's but that was before she met Aiden who just happened to live only a few minutes away from Jadyn's house. Rhoslyn shot her a sympithetic look as the car came to a stop in front of the burrow, to Rhoslyn it was a welcoming sight but to Jadyn it was her dreaded prison for the summer.   
  
As they all got out of the car Rhoslyn noticed a vehicle that she had never seen before, "Whos car is that?" She asked turning around to Jadyn who just shrugged. "Dad do you know whos car that is?" Fred stopped dead in his tracks and stared at the little black BMW before shooting across the yard and into the house, "Wow I didnt know dad could move like that anymore!" Jadyn exclaimed in awe.  
  
"I know! I was so sure he was going to throw a hip out or something" Rhoslyn commented, both of them got a swift smack to the back of the head. "dont talk about him like that! I know for a fact he can still move with the best of them" Silver said raising her chin before going across the yard herself, and entering the house. "Ok, uh that was something I did not need to know" Jadyn remarked with a disgusted face, Rhoslyn nodded as they both walked toward the house and went inside. 


End file.
